


Shakes

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Concerts, Hugs, Malnourishment, Rap Music, Sick Character, Swearing, Twitching, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Eminem performs “Rap God” (per usual), but after the music stops, he can’t calm down.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was perusing YouTube and noticed that when Eminem performs "Rap God" live, his right hand shakes. I'm assuming it's to keep him in time, but my mind went places.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know, Porter,” Eminem smirked, looking out at the Detroit crowd. “I think these people have gotten soft.” A few people booed, Porter raising an eyebrow.

“What you mean, Marshall?”

“They’ve forgotten…” Eminem turned back to the crowd, shit-eating grin on his face. “I’m a rap god.” The crowd burst into cheers as the music started.

Doing things like this (fucking with crowds, flexing just enough of his ego) reminded him of the old days. The days where Eminem was angry, in need of money, and pouring out songs left and right. Now he was happier than ever, free of addiction...but he hadn’t lost his taste for mischief.

“Rap God” was an interesting song. Eminem had been at the height of everything during that time, including his ego. But it was still a fun one to rap, and the Marvel references made him chuckle.

Then there was the infamously fast section: 101 words in 16 seconds. He would smash that record a few months later on “Godzilla,” but even so, the verse kept Eminem on his toes.

As they got closer and closer to the highway of speed, he slowed down. Porter ejected himself into more of the lyrics, letting Eminem save his breath. Pacing on stage to get the blood flowing, he waited for his moment.

_ “Lyrics coming at you supersonic speed, JJ Fad.” _

And then Eminem was off, proving why he was the king of speed. A couple of times he nearly slipped up, but kept his composure and finished in one piece.

The crowd exploded in sound. Smirking, Eminem did an exaggerated bow, throwing his arms out wide. Gripping the mic in his left hand, he laughed,

“Man, that was crazy. And exhausting. How do you feel, Porter?” The younger man let out a gruff pant, causing Eminem to chuckle. “Well, you can deal, you little shit…” He trailed off.

Looking down, Eminem saw his right hand was shaking. Clicking his tongue, he muttered,

“Oh, this is fun.” As the crowd laughed, he flexed his fingers, trying to calm his hand down. It continued to shake. Plastering a grin onto his face, Eminem whispered, “I know you’re pissed at me, hand, but you’ll be fine.”

“Em, you good?” Porter’s voice. Ignoring his shaking appendage, he nodded.

“We’re all cool, man.”

Eminem finished the set without a beat, trying not to think about his hand rapidly going numb. It continued to shake and twitch, even while he paced across the stage. When the music finally ended and everyone gathered to say thank you, the rapper shoved his fist into his pocket. It didn’t stop.

“Detroit...thank you so fucking much!” And then Eminem saluted with the proper hand, knowing how it would look. His fingers wobbled on the brim of his cap, but he couldn’t think about it. Not until they got backstage.

They shuffled behind the curtain, controlled chaos beginning to take shape. The producers were packing up, the tech guys wheeling out their carts. Porter stayed at the back of it all, looking for Eminem. In the heat of it all, his friend had gotten lost in the chaos.

Finally, he spotted him. Eminem was in a corner of the room, staring at the wall. His right hand was shaking madly, twitching like an out of water fish. The rest of his body was still, about to collapse.

“Marshall?” Porter slowly approached him, afraid. “You good?”

“I…” Eminem inhaled loudly, panting. Instead of responding with words, he crashed to the floor.

His eyes remained open. Eminem wasn’t having a seizure, but his body hurt like hell. Every inch of his skin shook, the lack of oxygen finally catching up to him. The pinched nerves in his body cried, begging for sustenance. He hadn’t eaten much in the past few days; that didn’t help either.

After a minute, the shaking stopped. His right hand curled into the tightest fist he’d ever made, Eminem shut his eyes. A pained groan escaped him.

“Fucking hell…” Porter kneeled. Getting close without invading any personal space, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Eminem. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

“You good?”

“Porter...I know you mean well...but get the hell off me.” Eminem tilted his head and opened his eyes just enough for blue to poke through. Nodding, Porter let go and stood up.

“Can I get you anything?”

“A blanket…” Eminem shut his eyes again. “A blanket would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with the reasoning that Em was extremely malnourished, and that's why he collapsed.


End file.
